remembering of my past life
by EpicFanGirl254
Summary: one night Germany dreams that he is the Holy Roman empire's  body but does not understand why or who he is. Italy is there to clear up some memories of his past and about Holy Rome but why is Germany having these dreams?


A/n Hiii! I wanted to draw Fan art for these two, but I couldn't draw them right. So I decided to write! Little make up for loosening interest on my soul eater one. Sorry about that, I fell out of the obsession.. But I have fell in love with Chibitalia, hence the story. If you have not gotten to the World Series, don't read unless you are okay with spoilers but its either a Chibitalia x HRE story or a GerIta story. I am one of those believers that HRE is Germany, I actually thought I was him when Chibitalia started. Then I cough onto to them calling him Holy Rome. I was confused but whatever. Ah well… on with the story! Hasta la pasta!

* * *

><p>The blonde German tossed and turned, he just couldn't get comfortable. He grunted and kicked the covers off, covered himself back up, punched his pillow to fluff it, flipped it over, he tried everything he could think of. Finally, after Italy decided to be his normal, loving self and attempted to help the German sleep. He had Germany lay down on his lap (after a little arguing) and started petting his hair. After a matter of minutes, the heavy-lidded nation drifted off to sleep.<p>

Italy smiled when he watched Germany sleep on his lap, remembering back when he was little. He remembered Holy Roman Empire, when he had fallen on asleep on his lap as well when they were little multiple times before. He shed a tear when he though of that memory, France had delivered the news that had broken Italy's heart the first time. That Holy Rome had been killed, By him. Italy clenched his fists trying to keep more tears back, Holy Rome had promised that he would stay safe, and not die.

For years, he carried a strong hate towards his older brother, but as the grief had faded, his childish mannerisms returned, but he was still distant towards the Frenchman though. More tears trickled down his light olive skin, he wanted to scream when the memories flooded him so vividly.

The brunette shook his head lightly and wiped off his tears, "no, no more crying, I have done enough of that." He smiled sadly.

He needed no more tears, Germany was like his Holy Rome now.

He watched Germany's eyelids flutter as he dreamed and smiled.

He looked so peaceful.

**-Germany's Dream-**

Germany looked around, confused. Why was he at Austria's house? And why was it different somehow?

He felt something somewhat weighty on his head, it was heavier than his cap that he usually wore when training, and there was no one around to train... He took it off and saw it was a strange, almost religious looking hat. He heard the sound of fabric flapping in the wind, he looked behind him. He had a long black cape on. Curious.

He was also closer to the ground, his hands were chubbier, his body, covered in dark religious clothes, was smaller as well, he put the strange hat back on, deciding that he was dreaming of his last Childhood. He had no memories of this time so he tried to soak it all in.

"Holy Rome!" a high, young voice reached his ears, breaking his thoughts.

The name Holy Rome was somewhat familiar, it felt kind of like that should be his name, instead of Germany. He looked towards the origin of the voice.

He turned around to see a young girl in a maid-like outfit, he short brown hair and bright amber eyes made Germany think of the Italy he knew, but as a child and opposite gender.

"h-hey." His voice sounded higher and had more of an Italian accent to it instead of his thick German one.

The girl tilted her head.

"What is the matter Holy Roma? Don't you remember me? ." The girl started tearing up.

"U-uh…"

"I-Its me! Italy! Do you remember me? " she whimpered at the end.

Germany's heart nearly stopped, that was Italy! "no, no I remember you Italy! Tell me, what is my name again?" he asked.

"Holy Rome. Were you hurt in battle? Is that why you couldn't remember your name? Is that why you didn't remember me?" Italy looked him over, his Italian accent was like music almost, as if he were singing.

"No, I'm fine. Tell me. Why are we here at Austria's house?" he asked.

"we live with him silly!" he laughed and took a hold of his hands.

Germany blushed, that looked really cute! But why did he take his hands?

**hey, hey, Germany! Wake up**!

Germany shook his head, that was older Italy's voice.

"what's wrong Holy Roma? " little Italy tilted his head.

"I-I'll be back later hopefully Italy. Maybe." He patted little Italy's head.

"Wh-why?" little Italy's lip quivered and he tackled Germany with a hug, "bye Holy Roma."

Then everything fuzzed out.

"Germany! There is thumping downstairs! I think someone is in the house!" the brunette squeaked quietly.

Germany growled and pulled his pistol from the nightstand and get up from the bed. Italy held onto the back of the elder's shirt like a timid child.

He clicked the gun, jerked out of Italy's grip and lunged into the living room, launching over the railing of the stairs, landing nearly silently, he was glad for the stealth that Japan had taught him. Italy squeaked when he lost contact with the German, he went to go to the stairs when Germany sent a 'cut it out' signal at him, he bit his lip, and nodded, Germany pointed back to the room, the Italian's eyes widened, he shook his head wildly, Germany sighed and mouthed 'fine, stay there' and continued until he heard a slight sound and a clatter.

"Dort bleiben! Du Dieb! Ich werde dich erschießenhier unten!" (stay there! you thief! I will shoot you down here!) he shouted pointing the gun at the offender as he burst into the room.

A tall wavy haired blonde man with a purple 'cloak' stumbled backwards from the door.

"Mon Dieu! Germany! What are you doing up?" the Frenchman cried.

"You will first tell me why you in my house." He clicked the gun threateningly.

France sputtered, "I-I wanted- I was just- s'il vous plaît ne tirez pas sur moiallemagne! s'il vous plaît!" he cried.(Please don't shoot me Germany! please!)

"and why should I not? You are creeping round in my home after three in the morning! You woke me up!" he shot at the floor in front of France between his legs. Making him cry and scream.

"Get out of my house! Scheißkerl!" (bastard)Germany yelled, cocking the gun again.

France scrambled towards the door, another shot rang out to quicken his pace, he cursed in German to the pervert, "and stay out of my house entstellen!"(pervert) he yelled after him.

"okay. Now to go calm Italy down. I'll bet my beer to Prussia that he is going crazy after hearing me shoot and yell." He clicked the safety on his gun and went upstairs to consult the Italian.

When he got up there, he found Italy under his covers, and he could heat faint sobbing.

"Italy?" he stayed in the doorway.

The shuddering breath hitched for a second and the shaking of the covers stopped.

Italy peeked his head out top of the covers and launched out of the bed to see if Germany was hurt.

"Germany! A-are you hurt? Who was the person downstairs? If he gone?" he asked frantically, hugging the German nation suddenly.

"I'm fine, and the person downstairs was France. He is gone." He patted the smaller males back soothingly.

"Thank Dio you're Safe Germany! I thought you had been shot! I can't loose you too, I have lost someone before, thanks to France… I don't wanna loose you to him too." Italy sobbed.

"I am fine Italy. Here, sit down, I want to ask you something."

"H-huh? O-okay…" he sat carefully on the bed, Germany joined him.

"Does the name Holy Rome ring a bell?" he asked solemnly.

Tears sprang to Italy's eyes and his heart skipped a few beats.

"y-Yes…"

* * *

><p>ooohhhh~ cliffhanger! guess you'll just have to read the next chapter when it is posted then huh? bummer. lol you know the drill R&amp;R if you love!<p> 


End file.
